1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone handset having a two-part plastic housing divided in the longitudinal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting electro-acoustic transducers (receiver and microphone capsules) inside the handset can be carried out in various ways. In the arrangements according to the German Published Patent Application (DE-OS) 24 40 841 and the German Printed Patent Application (DE-AS) 24 40 985 there is used, for example, a ring gripping over the transducer, with the ring being attached inside the handset by way of a bayonet joint.
Other ways of mounting electro-acoustic transducers inside the housings of handsets are known from the German Published Patent Application (DE-OS) 20 61 692. In one type of embodiment there is used a U-shaped wire clip resting at certain points on the transducer and clamped at other points inside the casing, while in another type of embodiment a U-shaped flat spring serves the same purpose, with the latter being screwed to the housing. Other embodiments use a tape of flexible material which is pulled over the capsule, or screwed-on flat springs which simultaneously serve the mechanical fixing in position and the electrical contacting of the transducer. In a further embodiment, an annular rib with extensions or engaging portions gripping over the transducer is attached to the housing of the handset, in which the transducer capsule is pushed or engaged respectively.